Nazi Zombies I
by SummerHawk
Summary: After Der Riese, Richtofen searches for a new supply of element 115 and along with it, the Cruncher!


**Fabrik Von Der Schnee, (Factory of the Snow)**

**Prolouge**

In Der Riese, (The Giant), Doctor Maxis and Richtofen tested the teleporters but most tests concluded unsuccesful, the subjects soon reached the stage of zombification and when the teleporters stopped making the subjects explode and actually started teleporting, they didn't reappear at the mainframe, did Maxis just want to test the teleporter or did he want to transform the subjects into zombies that could be controlled and follow orders? maybe both? It was also confermed that the Germans were planning to mass produce the Wonderwaffe DG-2, but their supply of element 115 for it was running low so they needed to find another supply, and there was supposedly a large supply at the Navada Base in the U.S. A possible Location of the next Mission, but not true.

Doctor Maxis gave his Daughter Samantha, a German Shephard, Fluffy, she was pregnant with puppies at the time. Then Maxis and Richtofen tried to send Fluffy into the teleporter, (this is when Richtofen lost his sanity), Something went terribly wrong, the teleporter mutated Fluffy by an electrical force inside the chamber and turned her into a hellhound. Samantha heard the growls and came down to see what was wrong just as Richtofen opened the teleporter doors and released the dog. Maxis went inside the chamber with fluffy and Samantha followed. then Richtofen Betrayed them and locked them into the teleporter with Fluffy. He then activated the teleporter and teleported them away. At the time, the teleporters weren't perfected and somehow Maxis Samantha and Fluffy survived, but samantha lost her body and her soul became fuzed with Der Riese. Fluffy on the other hand must have survived and had her puppies. possibly the reason the dogs spawn randomly is because she was created in the teleporter, or she may have had the pups in the teleporter, it is unclear.

Peter, sends a message to Richtofen telling him to go to Shi No Numa to help his friend who escaped from the Asylum and continued the experiment there. When Richtofen arrived, he slowly started to go insane. it was thought that Peter's Friend hung himself but once it was discovered that Richtofen had betrayed Maxis and Samantha. the others had a better idea of what had happened, after all, how do you hang yourself with only one arm and nothing to stand on, there was no evidence of a chair that could have been kicked aside. The other three warriors were sent to Shi-No-Numa to help Richtofen. They barely escaped with their lives.

In a later recording, The zombies somehow escape their prisons and Maxis can't find his pills from the feild handbook so he hangs himself before the zombies get him.

The four Soldiers arrived at Der Riese in a teleporter. There are rumours that there have also been teleporters set up in France and England, so that may be how they got there from outside Germany, but none of the four have confirmed it. Richtofen had brought back a large quantity of Element 115 for the Wonderwaffe DG-2, after about 5 hours of fighting, the zombies started to die off. By that time, Richtofen had realized Samantha's soul had been fuzed with Der Riese while playing hide and seek with the teddy bears. Sam had tried to take revenge on him for betraying her father and killing her by forcing the zombies upon him. Nicolai, Dempsey and Takeo were a little speedbump. Richtofen also discovered that the mystery box belongs to her. But sadly, Richtofen had used up all his 115 So now he had to find a new source to supply his magic weapons.

In a room close to teleporter A, a room where Samantha's Box appears, Richtofen found the Blueprints for the Crusher along with it's co-ordinants and a map of all the locations of 115 that have been found. Luckilly there was a Meteorite of 115 in Russia, near the location of the Crusher and a set of Russian teleporters even Richtofen didn't know about.

We continue from there...


End file.
